Software engineers and scientists have been using computer hardware for machine learning to make improvements across different industry applications including image classification, video analytics, speech recognition and natural language processing, etc. Notably, deep learning neural networks are being utilized more frequently to create systems that can perform different computing tasks from sizable amounts of data.